


Circuits and Chocolate

by Lord_Berkut



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Androids, Based on a Dream, Droid!Berkut, F/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: A girl finds a semi broken and on the run android and takes him in. Will something blossom between them?





	1. Wet Circuits

It was a stormy Friday evening, but not too stormy, but stormy enough where I need to use my hoodie as an umbrella. I was running by a few alleyways near the mall when I heard something croak, it's vocal cords sounding familiar."

"Please... Help..." I had to take a few steps back to find familiar wet and matted dark brown hair and stone gray brown eyes that were normally strong and prideful at their lowest moment begging for mercy. Some of his normally porcelain skin was scratched off to reveal chrome plating underneath.

"Berkut?" I had to ask before running over and helped him get up before wrapping his less damaged arm around my shoulder. He seemed to be in a lot of pain with the wincing in pain and the fact he showed no resistance to me picking him up.

"Let's take you home." I whispered calmly in an attempt to make him feel at ease. I helped the prince limp his way over to my car where I buckled him in in the passenger seat before closing the door and making my way over to the other side and strapped myself in the driver's side.

"How did you get in this condition?" I asked, trying to sound as sweet as can be to remind him of Rinea.

"I don't wanna go back there." He muttered.

"Back where?" 

"That prison."

"What prison?" 

"Her place. All the torture... All the agony... All the abuse..." His voice became shakier and shakier as he continued to speak. I reached my right arm out and started to stroke his hair in an attempt to comfort him, which he seemed to enjoy.

"Well wherever your talking about, we won't go back there." I cooed. "Your safe now. I won't let anyone near you." I took a quick break from stroking him in order to turn the car on so I could take him home from wherever he was talking about and fixed him up.


	2. Chapter 2

After I had finished the drive home, I looked over to see Berkut had fallen asleep from me stroking him, which gave me some time to think about my life choices at that time. 1, I HAD JUST TAKEN IN AN ANDROID BASED ON ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS. 2, I GOT ONE FOR FREE AS WELL AS THEY WERE REALLY EXPENSIVE and 3, how the hell was I supposed to explain this to my parents? They probably wouldn't take too kindly to a random and possibly dangerous android being brought into their house... I would have to discuss this with him once he woke up. After I got myself out of the car, I got Berkut out and carried him inside before placing him on my bedroom floor gently. Wait, he's supposed to weigh more than what he does.... Plus his armor... WHAT THE HELL!? Not gonna question that right now, I have a prince to take care of. After I made sure he was safe and sound, I quickly closed the door and ran back to my car so I can get him some new clothes. 

Once I got back, it seemed like nothing was changed or moved, aside from Berkut's position. I put the newly bought clothes down near my dresser and pulled out some tools from under the dresser so I can fix his injuries. After I grabbed the proper tools and some synthetic skin to cover up the one spot where metal was showing, I slowly started to remove his armor to get a better look at the damage. Near his wrists, the skin had been worn off into silvery metal like part of his face, some of his elbows, and knees, revealing connective joints so he can move like a normal human. Once the damage was assessed, I fixed up his exposed joints and put synthetic skin over them so they looked normal and slowly started to pat it on his face when he started to wake up. 

"What's going on?" He quietly asked, still looking terrified. 

"I'm fixing you, just like I promised. I also got you some new clothes to help you blend in better with humans." I replied as I got about halfway to fixing his face. "Also, we need an excuse to keep you here so my parents don't connect the dots and have you taken away from me."

"Why not a doll...?" He croaked softly. "I look and can move like one, and we could make me a fake string for those types of dolls with the voice box..."

"That's honestly a good idea." I replied. "Well your face is all fixed. I'll help you get your new clothes on." After I stood up, I helped Berkut get up before helping him remove his armor so his new clothes could fit better. Once he was stripped down to his underwear and crown thing, I handed him a gray tshirt and some jeans before taking the tag off of his hoodie and handing it to him.

"Do I look ok?" He asked curiously after he finished putting all his new clothes on.

"One more thing." I said before starting to dig into the bag before handing him a package of socks. "There, that should hide everything that was sticking out." Once he had the socks on, he looked both adorable and a bit more secure. 

"Why are you going this far to help me?" He asked, with a puzzled look across his face.

"I wanna give you the life that you wanted." Then, I heard the familiar sound of the garage opening. My parents were home. "Crap, we don't have enough time to make a string, just hide in my closet with the bags." He seemed to get the idea and hid in the closet before closing the door as I pushed the tools back underneath my dresser. As I heard the door starting to open, I quickly threw on the tv and got onto my bed, pushing Berkut's armor underneath my bed with my feet. But for some reason, I only heard one pair of footsteps, not two like normal. My body started to relax a bit. Maybe one of them had to work late, I wasn't sure until I heard a sound I didn't want to hear. My brother putting his lunch box on the counter. This was worse then both of my parents finding Berkut.


End file.
